A Tourist in the Waking World
by BlackDove13
Summary: Summary: Drabbles about the mysterious pairing that is Tonnie. Don't worry my fellow Bamoner's the witch and her vampire are still my fav to write, but the pesky wolf would not stop pestering me till I put his story to paper.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A tourist in the waking world

Summary: Drabbles about the mysterious pairing that is Tonnie. Don't worry my fellow Bamoner's the witch and her vampire are still my fav to write, but the pesky wolf would not get out of my head lol.

Reconnection

Turning the water as hot as she could stand it she let the spray wash away her lingering emotions from the dreams. Picturing a mason jar full of marbles she took the time to take out each one letting the thought go as she relaxed her body and prepared to put on her face for the world. She wasn't over Grams by any means and as her anger for Damon slowly dissipated she found resentment towards her ignorance about whom she was and what she could do growing. If she hadn't been such a novice Grams wouldn't' have had to bear the full weight of the spell. Locking the frequented thought in the back of her head where it sat like a monster waiting to escape she moved from the shower and rushed through her morning routine.

Clad in a pair of black tights, an off the shoulder green shirt and green Chucks she made her way to school. She used to do a carpool with Elena but that had changed with the arrival of Stefan Salvatore and later the Great Divide, as she referred to their split views on vampires. It had changed everything though the brunette liked to say it didn't. Parking she eased from the car pausing to take in a somber looking Tyler Lockwood. They'd been ridiculously close once; his Mother and her own had been childhood friends which had them practically glued together at the hip until her Mother had passed when she was thirteen.

"Hey Ty, how are you," She whispered genuinely concerned.

"I've been better B," he whispered making her smile at him sadly before brushing his fingertips with her own.

They'd come back together after the recent deaths of Grams and his Father, but it wasn't the relationship it once was. It was something she wanted to change. The recent rash of deaths showed her how unpredictable life could be. The recent events in her life also showed her who her true friends were. Tyler didn't know everything, but he was always there to lend an ear, shoulder, or presence.

"Walk me to class?" She asked as he nodded smiling his thanks.

She'd always been the one person who could stand his mood swings twenty four seven; partially because she was used to it, and partially because she never received the brunt of it.

"How are you?" He asked turning the tables. He did his best to keep an eye on her and make sure she knew he was there if she wanted it; but he never pushed.

"I'm.. here," She said shrugging honestly as he nodded.

That was the best part about Ty, he always seemed to get her. She could be herself around him. She'd always known there was something different about her. Something she had to hide from others. But Ty had seemed to possess that same strangeness.

"Thanks for the escort," She said patting his face gently before walking into her homeroom.

"Anytime B, Anytime," he said feeling a little bit lighter as he crossed the hallway. Bonnie had always had that effect on him.

It was why whenever they were in the same vicinity he gravitated towards her. She was a beacon of light to his constant darkness. He knew he was a moody asshole, but it wasn't something he was able to control. His anger operated like it was on a switch, and once it was flipped he just had to ride it out. He'd been the one to pull away when they were younger, but once puberty hit his feelings for her had frightened him. Knowing what he knew now however it all made sense. All except for why she smelled so different from everyone else. It was something he planned on figuring out very shortly. That figuring it out meant more time with his B just like old times was a bonus.


	2. SPIN THE BOTTLE

SPIN THE BOTTLE

"I can't believe we'll be starting high school next week," Bonnie whispered curled up beside Elena and Caroline in her Queen size bed. It was tradition that the girls spent every possible moment together just before school started.

"I know, I don't feel ready for it," Elena whispered. "It's too close to being an adult and you know how mean senior can be to freshman."

"It'll be okay Lena, we have each other, and besides we're going to be cheerleaders, that automatically makes us part of the cool crowd," She said matter of factly making them all burst into giggles.

Caroline always had a perky answer for everything and in true Forbes style she was usually right.

"If you say so it must be true," Elena teased.

"I'm sure she read it in Cosmo girl," Bonnie chimed in.

"You girls laugh, but all those make up and fashion tips are going to keep you from being placed in the lame category," She scolded. "Now if we could just get Tyler to ask our little Bon Bon out we'd be all set."

"I don't know Caroline, we're just, best friends."

"No you me and Lena are best friends, you and Tyler are… something more."

"It'd be nice to all have boyfriends. Then we could triple date, and go to all the school dances together!" Elena said growing excited.

Caroline was dating George Thompson right now, but she went through boys like she went through socks. Not that she was mean, she just got bored easily and there was always someone waiting in the wings to take the last boys place. She envied her friends ability to fully embrace freedom, but she was happy with Matt. Matt Donovan was the most handsome boy she had every met and she was still floating on cloud nine because he'd asked her out three months ago.

"Speaking of Tyler and Matt, where are they? They said they'd come by around eleven with George," Caroline pouted.

For as long as they could remember it had always been the five of them. Different friends came and went but the core group remained the same

"They're probably waiting for Matt's Mom to fall asleep," Elena said delicately skating around the truth. They were waiting for her to go _out _for the night or get drunk.

"Speak of the devil," Bonnie whispered feeling her heart beat speed as a flashlight shone into the window twice. Tyler was here.

She knew what she felt for Ty was more than friendly, but she wasn't sure he felt the same, and there was no way she'd risk ruining their friendship. She'd seen what happened between Caroline and her ex flames, things got awkward and then they stopped talking all together. She could not imagine life without Ty. He'd been her first friend in Mystic Falls and despite her love for Elena and Caroline he held a special place in her heart.

"It's about time," Caroline hissed stepping back to allow them to enter her room.

"Sorry Car, it took longer to get away then I expected," Matt said always the gentleman despite Caroline's demanding nature.

"Seriously Caroline we're like fifteen minutes late," Tyler said making her hide her smile in a quiet cough. Tyler never bothered mincing his words. It was something you loved to hate about him.

"Whatever," She snapped smiling as George entered a few moments later.

"Hey Ty," Bonnie whispered grinning up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Now that everyone arrived, let's get this party going," Caroline said grinning as she reached under her bed and came out with an empty coke bottle.

"Everyone get into a circle, we're playing spin the bottle," She announced beaming as Bonnie bit her lips nervously. She had never kissed anyone before, but she didn't want to look like a rub in front of her friends.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to Nie, I'll sit out with you," Ty whispered immediately picking up on her discomfort.

"I'm fine,' she said smiling her thanks.

"Come on you two, save it for the game," Caroline teased making Tyler growled. There were plenty of times he wished Forbes would keep her damn mouth shut.

"Your turn Bon!" Caroline said winking slyly.

Licking her lips nervously she spun the bottle closing her eyes as she mentally pleaded to anyone listening it land on Tyler.

Trying to keep his cool Tyler studied the Coke bottle as it began to slow. If it landed on anyone other than himself or one of the girls they were going to have a serious problem. Nie was his, and he didn't share. He wasn't sure when the protective older brother feeling he'd held towards her had developed into something more. Maybe when he'd realized she was more than his scabby kneed partner in crime. She had legs that seemed to go on forever, and a delicate face that did funny things to his insides. Sucking in a deep breath when the bottle came to a halt in front of him he knew things were about to change.

Moving to kneel in front of her everyone else ceased to exist as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to place his lips on to her soft ones. Light exploded behind his eyes and he felt an animalistic need to deepen what had started off as sweet and slow. Forcing himself to break the contact he pulled back trembling. Even now he wanted to mark her for everyone else to see what was his. Hating the direction his thoughts had taken him , he quickly moved back to his place beside Matt ignoring Nie's slightly hurt and confused glance.

"It's getting late, we should head back before you Mom notices were' missing," He said a few spins later.

"Yeah, you're right." Matt said moving to say his goodbyes to Elena as George followed suite with Caroline leaving him alone with the one person he wanted to avoid. He didn't' want to hurt her, not like his Father did his Mother. God he'd die before he became that man.

"Ty you okay?" She whispered as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said flashing her a fake smile.

"O-Okay," She said frowning slightly as she studied him silently.

"See you later Nie," he said giving her a weak huge before hurrying off and out the window.

"Bye," She whispered feeling empty. That was not how she imagined her first kiss going.

A/n: I know that was kind of sad, but in my head I see Tonnie as the greatest couple that never happened growing up. So I want to convey that a bit in their past before I move to their future. This came out alot longer than I intended , but I enjoyed the way it turned out. Remember reviews are love :D


	3. SHE'S GONE

She's Gone

"Where is she?" Tyler demanded stalking into the Bennett home like he owned the place.

"In her room, but I don't think now is a good time Tyler-"

"I don't give a fuck what you think Forbes," Tyler said ignoring the girls protest as he made his way towards the person he once knew better than anyone in the world.

She might think it'd be easier to not attend Grams funeral now, but she would hate herself for it later. Knocking gently he wasn't surprised when he was greeted by silence. Knocking more insistently his heart broke when he heard her hoarse voice cry out brokenly.

"Leave me alone please." She rasped as he jiggled the knob.

"I can't do that Nie, now you can let me in or I'll kick the door down and we both now I'm not bluffing," he said waiting impatiently as he heard her move from the bed slowly and heard the lock click.

Opening the door he found her seated on the edge of her bed her bed. She looked completely broken with her sallow skin, unkempt hair and crumpled night shirt. Grams had been gone for almost four days and he was willing to bet she hadn't left this room since then.

"Grams is dead Ty," she whispered so quiet he almost missed what she said.

"I know Nie," he whispered approaching her slowly. "I'm sorry," he said kneeling in front of her remaining still until he caught her eyes with is own.

"They're going to close the casket and bury her in the ground, and I- I can't watch that."

"Grams isn't in that body any longer Nie, we both know that," he whispered tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as his brown eyes bored into her hazel.

"I know you don't think you can do this, but you're strong, and you have to."

"How could you ask me to do something like that!" She screeched suddenly livid as she stood from the bed almost knocking him over.

Standing he remained unmoving as she continued to vent her frustration.

"I couldn't save her! I didn't know what to do, and now she's gone! she's gone and she's never coming back Ty!" She yelled suddenly throwing herself into his arms win as she sobbed.

"No, No she's not baby," he whispered closing his eyes as he rested his head on top of her own.

He tried to limit his time around her because that beast that had risen long ago still wanted her. Still thought it had some claim on the girl he knew was too good for him. But he could never let her go through this alone.

"Nie I promise I will be by your side every step of the way, but you have to do this, you'd never forgive yourself later if you didn't," he whispered stroking her matted locks.

"You'll stay?"

"Why else would I be wearing this suit," he teased lightly making her give a watery smile for the first time since she'd found Grams. They both knew how much he hated any sort of monkey suit, it made him feel trapped.

"I'm sorry I got you're suit all wet," She whispered pulling away as she took in the charcoal gray that hugged his muscular body.

"I don't care about that," He said shaking his head as the words; I care about you remained unsaid. He'd always been better at showing than telling.

"What time is it?" she asked clearing her throat.

"Ten, Grams's services are at Noon." He said as she nodded scrubbing her face with her hand before slowly moving towards her bathroom.

"You'll be here when I'm done?" She asked terrified he'd disappear from her life once more.

"I promise," he said making her breathe a sigh of relief. He would never break a promise. He'd flat our refuse to give you one first.

That afternoon they'd laid Sheila Bennett's body to rest in the pouring rain and dark haired boy had supported the petite body of her granddaughter shielding her from the rain with a black umbrella and his body as she stayed longer than the rest saying her final goodbyes.


End file.
